Char Finds Ella and Beyond
by Remona.Alkev
Summary: This is my take on Char finding Ella at the end of the BOOK. The dialogue isn't accurate soooo.. . yes.
1. Chapter 1

"Ella?" I gasped. As soon as I saw her terrified face I knew my suspicions about Lela had been correct. As soon as I saw Ella I knew it was all a lie. The letters about her marriage. . . everything. I forgave her for any wrongs she ever committed instantly. All I could do was try to grab her, to hold her so I could have her forever. . . she escaped. I tried to run after her but Hattie held me by the collar, losing me crucial time.

I snatched her slipper from the unworthy ground and my mind was consumed by one thought. I _have to find Ella. I have to find Ella. I HAVE to._ I dove back into the ball, streaking through the Dance floor, apologizing, saying it was urgent. I went to my father. "Char, what on earth is going on?" He demanded.

"Sweetheart . . . " my mother began."Why are you holding a shoe?"

"I have to go." I blurted out. "I don't have time!" Everyone within a ten foot radius of me turned to stare. "What?"

"Ella! She was here! It was a lie, she's not- I have to find her!"

"Who is Ella?" My father asked.

"Ella?' My mother murmured.

"What? Yes! Yes! Ella!"

"Char-"

"Please let me leave! Please! I have to-"

"Are you in love with this girl Char?" My mother inquired.

"Yes!" I looked frantically about the hall. "I need my knights. I need-"

"What happened?"

"She was the one who- the letter! The letter! Ella! I need to-" _I must sound mad._ I stuffed the shoe in my pocket and grabbed fistfuls of my hair and yanked. "-I'll explain later!" I ran to the stables where I knew the Knights would be caring for the horses. "Sir Stephen no - everyone!" I hollered. "We're leaving!"

"Why?"

"Where?"

"What is it?"

"Follow me!" My horse was still saddled - _thank god_. I bridled him hastily and swung myself onto him. "Let's go!"

I brought my horse to a halt before the manor house of Dame Olga and leapt off of it. I ran to the door and a maid opened it. "I need to speak to Dame Olga." I said.

"Your majesty." The maid squeaked.

"Please?" I said gently.

"Yes!" She darted off.

"Prince." Stephen said."What in the name of heaven has gotten into you?"

"He's finally gone insane. I knew this day would come." Bartholomew said mournfully.

I ignored him. "We need to find the Ogre Tamer. Ella. She's in this house."

"To what do I owe this pleasure Majesty?" Dame Olga said, opening the door.

"Where's Ella?"

"Ella?" Dame Olga simpered.

"Your step daughter. Ella of Frell."

"What would you need of her?"

"MOTHER!" A horribly familiar voice shrieked. "ELLA WAS AT THE BALL!" Dame Olga's plump face went purple with fury and she gave a very unladylike swear. Olive waddled up behind Hattie. _Olive is not intelligent_. I thought. _She might tell me something._ "Olive, is your step- Ella, is she here?"

"Gimme 6 KJ's and I'll tell."

"OLIVE!" Hattie wailed.

` _What is with her and money?_ "Here you are milady," I said cheerfully.

Olive bit down on the coins. "Ella's our Maid."

Hattie tackled Olive. "You dim-witted child!"

 _No kidding. "_ Gather all the Maids in the house!" I pushed by Dame Olga. _My sweet Ella. . . Please be here._ I paced. "Calm down boy. She'll be here." Stephen said. _You don't understand._ I thought desperately _. She broke my heart but It could have all been a trick. For what I don't know but. . . Please, Ella, be here._ "Here's a maid." Someone said. I didn't care who said it because it was Ella. _My Ella._

But she didn't look like the Ella from an hour ago. She was wearing a filthy dress and her beautiful hair was covered by a rag. Her delicate fingers were chapped. _She really does look like a maid. No! Ella is a gently bred lady. How could they do this to her? She's more of a lady than that wretched Hattie! My sweet Ella. My Ella. The Ella who makes me laugh. The Ella who made me cry._ "Ella! Ella! Why are you dressed so?" Then she spoke in that tinkling voice I dreamed about, the one that sounded like a song. "I am-"

"That's just Cinders the Scullery maid," Hattie said. "But our cook Mandy has cakes fit for a prince!"

I turned to Ella. "This shoe will fit Ella alone whether she is a scullery maid or a duchess," I remember the day I helped her put on these very glass slippers. _Her feet are so small it could fit nobody else but a child._ My eyes were fastened on Ella the entire time Hattie and Olive fruitlessly tried to put the shoe on. _Ella looks. . . terrified. She's . . . scared of me? Oh, Ella. What has been done to you?_

The shoe fit on Ella's foot. Beneath the ragged hem of her dress the shoe shone like stars. "You needn't be Ella if you don't want to be." I whispered. _You can be anyone. Anyone! Be whoever you want as long as I can keep you forever._ "But I'm not." Ella whimpered.

"That's right!" Hattie cried. "She's Cinders!"

 _Nobody needs or wants to listen to you._ "Ella, do you love me?"

"Yes." She said, sounding close to tears.

Joy flooded through me. _She loves me! She does!_ "Then marry me!"

"Yes." She sobbed.

"Don't marry him, Ella!" Hattie said.

"I can't." Ella said, withdrawing her hand. _Why is she listening to Hattie?_

"The prince is kind enough to want to marry you Ella my sweet. Do so." Dame Olga said. Ella looked like she was going to throw up. She was rocking back forth, holding back her words with all her might. Her hand was clamped over her mouth and tears streamed down her cheeks. She gripped the chair with one hand as if she feared to fall from the earth. Just as I was about to call for Stephen to get a doctor she sprung to her feet and shouted - "No! I won't marry you!"

"You have to!" Olive cackled. "Marry him and give me your money!" _Again, what is with her and money?_

I heard Hattie shrill, "Go to your room."

"Hush Hattie!" Ella chided. Ella ran to the door and instead of fleeing shouted out of it. "I shan't marry the prince!" She danced over to me and kissed my cheek. I shan't marry you."

 _This might be my last chance._ I turned my head and kissed her. Ella's lips parted and she was trembling. The kiss intoxicated me, drenching my mind in blank happiness. _I'm kissing Ella! Ella!_

She pulled away and dazed, I heard the cook, Mandy shout about a curse being broken. Ella's eyes widened. And _she_ asked to marry me. I didn't want to bother with words so I just kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hattie?" Ella said sweetly.

"Yeah?"

"Give me my necklace back."

"No!"

"She's going to be the Queen you know." I said, relishing the look of sheer jealousy on Hattie's face. _She should be jealous. Ella is everything Hattie isn't._ "Hattie gave the necklace to Ella who put it on, smiling that perfect smile. "Thank you!" She exclaimed. Hattie glowered at her. "Ella!" Mandy cried.

"Yes?" Ella said absently, hugging me.

"You can't see the King and Queen Like THAT."

"Like wha- Mandy!"

"Hey!" I exclaimed. As the cook, with surprising strength, tore Ella away from me. The door next to us slammed shut and Dame Olga winced. Five minutes of worrying that Ella had escaped later she reappeared with the cook, her filthy dress spotless and the holes patched, the rag was gone from her hair, the soot was gone from her skin and her chapped fingers were bandaged. _I wouldn't have particularly cared if she was still filthy but the effort Mandy put in is touching._

I took Ella and Mandy out of that house with their sparse belongings. Mandy insisted on walking and eventually we let her, she eyed the horses and muttered about them being shifty animals who have no respect for her. Ella was behind me on the horse and clutched onto my waist. In stark contrast to the ride here, the ride back was done at a walk. I was relaxed and the knights were chuckling at me behind my back. I simply rolled my eyes. "Ella?' I murmured.

"Hmm?"

"What was your curse?"

She stiffened. "It's a long story."

"We do have forever."

"Fine." She pouted. I laughed and she continued. "I was cursed with obedience."

"OBEDIENCE?" _Ella, obedient?_

"Shhh! You'll scare every animal in a ten-mile radius!"

"Obedience?" I whispered.

"Yes. A mad fairy cursed me at birth. I couldn't tell you because my mother forbade me. Obedience meant I had to do everything anyone asked of me. With the ogres. . . If they had wanted to boil me alive I would have cheerfully hopped into the pot. Well, if they told me to be cheerful."

"Oh." _Thank god she talked them to sleep._

"I always played tricks to get out of the obedience curse. I would bow, but not much. I would get one pecan instead of some pecans. It just happened like that."

"Typical you." I laughed.

Ella sobered. "Char, Please forgive me."

"For what?" _I've already forgiven you. I could never stay mad at you._

"That letter from Hattie."

"The letter." Anger welled up inside me. _That letter Hattie wrote, that letter that ruined everything._

"I wrote that letter."

"Pardon?"

"I _had_ to write it. I was obedient and I had to make you hate me. If I married you, which I really want to do, I would have obeyed any order, even one that killed you. I can't do that. I love you." The rest of Ella's words were nearly lost as I rejoiced. _She loves me! She does! Char, pay attention._ "I've loved you for a long time, Char. Maybe not since we met but I really do."

 _I understand now._ "Ella-"

"WE'RE HERE PRINCE!"

I cringed. "Uh oh."

"What?" Ella asked.

"I kind of ran out of the ball and didn't tell my parents exactly why. They think I've gone insane."

"Really?" Ella giggled, delighted.

"Not funny Ella. They might ground me! I haven't been grounded since I was six and I refused to eat my vegetables! I threw a carrot at my sister!"

Ella just laughed harder.

"Ellaaaaaa." I groaned.

"You're getting married, Char. They'll forgive you! Unless you have cold feet already!"

 _Well, they did want me to get married._ "Fine. We'll explain."

"It looks like the party's over," Ella said happily.

"Yes." Mandy headed to the Cook's quarters and we walked inside to face utter silence. We avoided the ballroom just in case and I went to my parent's sitting room, where I knew they would be waiting. Ella whispered, "Let's look for secret passages here sometime."

"Okay." I knocked on the door and two soft voices answered. I cracked open the door to look sat the concerned faces of my parents. _Well, my mother is concerned, my father looks frustrated._ "Where on earth did he go?" He asked.

"He's at the door." My mother sighed.

Father looked up. "Oh."

"Ever unobservant!" Mother laughed.

"So," I said awkwardly.

"It's wonderful to meet you again." Ella said cheerfully ducking under my arm and into the room. She swept them a curtsey that would have impressed anybody and then tripped on the hem of her dress. I caught her. "Guess I have to relearn some things Manners Mistress told me." Ella muttered.

I grinned. "That's my clumsy Ella."

"Quiet. Just because everyone isn't a small elephant doesn't mean you should mock them. We are a rare breed of human."

My father cleared his throat. "Care to introduce Ella to us?"

"OH!" I exclaimed. I quickly let go of Ella who scowled but stood up straighter. "This is Ella. She's my betrothed."

"Excuse me?" My father's mouth dropped open.

"Ella! You're the spitting image of your mother!" My mother exclaimed. "Lady Elanor am I correct? Close your mouth dear." She instructed my father. He closed it.

"I was corresponding with Ella during my stay in Authoria." I explained. _How much do I tell them?_

"So you lied to me when you said no lady had caught your fancy." My father said.

"Ella isn't Authorian."

"That's just a complication. Why haven't I heard of her from you before?"

"I spoke of her on many occasions."

"Your FRIEND Ella. NOT the girl you love."

Ella flushed a brilliant scarlet. _She's so cute_. I tried to explain. "Erm. Ella had to decline my offer when I wrote to her for . . . reasons."

"Such as?" My Mother asked.

"Ah, well. . . "

"Char, be articulate."

Ella took pity on me. "A fairy cursed me. I've broken the curse now but If I had married Char while under it. . . I was cursed with obedience so any order I was given I had to follow. Any order. I said no to protect him. I also couldn't tell him about the curse due to an order I was given as a child so. . . yes"

My parents nodded in understanding. "Why did you leave the ball so hastily?"

"Ella ran away from me. I didn't know if I'd ever see her again."

"All right," my mother sighed. "I'll set up a room for Ella. it won't be fancy due to the late hour. . ."

"My stepfamily has made me live and work as a scullery maid so any kind of proper bedding would be much appreciated." Ella said cheerfully.

My parents looked horrified but recovered. Ten minutes later I bid goodnight to Ella and went to bed for the best sleep I've had since she rejected me.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up thinking about Ella and practically skipped down to breakfast. "Good morning!" I said to my parents, bowing.

"You're in a good mood." My father observed.

"We need to inform your sister about Ella." My mother said.

"She only knows about you running out of the room like a madman." My father added.

"Mornin." My sister drawled.

"Speak of the devil."

"Don't say that Char." Cecelia snapped.

 _Still not a morning person._ "Hey Cecilia." I said.

"Did last night happen?" She scrutinized me. "Are you crazy?"

"No. I'm getting married." Her eyes widened in alarm, _Wait. This might be a problem. I told Cecilia about Ella breaking my heart. I told Cecilia how much I love Ella and-_

"WHAT? I thought you said you weren't marrying anybody but Ella!"

 _That woke her up._ I thought. _Uh oh._ "Cecey-"

"You are desperately in love with her! Then she broke your heart and you're never going to-"

"I am marrying Ella." I muttered.

"What?"

"I'M MARRYING ELLA!"

"YES!" She cried. " I love Ella already! You told me EVERYTHING about her. But why did she say no and then yes now?'

"She was cursed with obedience. It would be too dangerous if she married me. She broke the curse though."

"Wow. Ella is amazing."

"Hello!" As if on cue, Ella walked carefully into the room holding four Plates."I have breakfast! Mandy and I made it! Oh, Char said it was okay if my cook came with me."  
Getting over the shock of a princess to be cooking, My mother said. "It's okay, we were looking for a new cook anyway."

"You cook?" Cecilia asked bluntly.

"Well, I help." Ella said " I mostly trip and mess up but today I did really well." Ella looked lovely, she was wearing a plain green dress and her hair flowed over one shoulder. The fact she was holding food that smelled like heaven made her even more attractive. She set the plates down and Mandy came in with another plate. Ella kissed me on the cheek and asked to sit down. My father nodded, eyes fastened on the food. I sat across from Ella, staring at her happily. By the way. I'm Char's sister." Cecilia said. "I have one question."

"Name it." Ella said.

"Do you really love my brother?"

"Cecilia!" My mother scolded.

Ella scowled. "I love him enough to refuse my own happiness just to protect him."

"Okay! You're my sister!" Cecilia chirped.

 _That was quick._ "Ella," I said. "I have some paperwork to do later so i'll be gone for an hour. Is that alright?"

"Of course."

"You'll be alright without me?'

"Char, I'm a lady. Ladies are tough and know useless facts." Ella grinned, "By the way, you're holding your spoon wrong. Remember, it's for blueberries!"

"Finishing school humor." I chuckled.

"Oh lord, I remember those lessons." My mother said. "They were so tedious. There are five different ways to hold a spoon am I correct?' She glanced at Ella.

"To be honest, I've tried to forget most of them. But I suppose knowing how to be proper is a good attribute so you can be proper at the best times."

"You were quite the non-tripping lady at the ball." I muttered.

"Hey! I had to be proper so you wouldn't know it was me. Besides, the curse made me behave!"

"I guessed you were Ella though."

"You hid your identity?" My father asked.

"Ah. Yes." Ella realized she had backed herself into a corner so I helped her out. "Ella had to hide her identity to protect me. She wanted to see me but she was still cursed. She only broke it when her stepmother ordered her to marry me."

"I was Lela." Ella murmured. "I apologize for the rudeness of wearing a mask before you and lying."

"That's quite alright." My mother said softly. "I understand. I knew someone who was cursed. She never broke it. I understand your predicament. It was Lucinda, was it not?"

"Yes. She's seen the error of her ways though." Ella said.

"Now, for your wedding." My father said.

"I've been planning this day since you turned sixteen dear!" My mother exclaimed, "Oh I'm so excited!"

"I forgot some very important work I have to do." My father said, standing.

"Go on dear." My mother said dreamily, staring at Ella.

 _I don't want to talk about dresses._ "I should probably-" I began.

"CHAR! You are staying here! It's YOUR wedding." My mother grabbed me by the ear and pulled me back into my seat. I rubbed my head. "That hurt."


End file.
